Drunk Candy
by xxprincesscookiexx
Summary: When Prince Gumball is rejected by Fionna after The Biannual Gumball Ball, Marshall Lee takes him to one of the few nightclubs in Aaa. Gumlee/Marball/Gumshall Marshall Lee x Prince Gumball


**Hi,this is my first story and one shot, therefore I apologize if it's not very good. I'd really appreciate it if you would review :). Sadly,I don't own adventure time or any of the characters.**

* * *

I sat on one of the bar stools leaning against the counter, my eyes transfixed on the gummy Prince. His eyes were still slightly poofy from the events of the Biannual Gumball Ball. He'd been frozen by Simone, that crazy old bat who I still loved dearly. I'd watched from the balcony, invisible so I wouldn't be seen by Gumball or Fionna. I'd heard him ask her on a date, which hurt inside. Ever since Gumball had turned fifteen I'd began to feel strong emotions for him. But, instead of telling him how I felt, I just did what I do best, and kept my feelings hidden from the outside world, only for me to know and write songs about. And now, three years later, I was probably stuck in that awful place where every man tried his best not to end up in. The Friend Zone.

When Fionna turned him down a huge wave of relief flowed throughout my being, but when Fi left, I saw a sadness sweep over Prince Gumball, a sadness not even I could make a joke of. So instead of laughing,I took him to one of the few nightclubs in Aaa, which turned out to be a huge mistake. The candy Prince immediately lost all of his morals and drank anything that was offered to him.

Now he was swaying his hips in time to the music on the dance floor, as I sat here with his crown. I'd made him change before coming here, so he'd fit in better. I had picked out for him a purple sweatshirt and pink jeans (seriously, that boy does not own one item of clothing which isn't pink or purple). However, he insisted to keep the crown, which now was left here,with me.

The music stopped and he grinned as he stumbled towards me and slammed his fist down on the counter as he ordered another drink. He smiled at me and his pink eyes bored in to mine. His hair was a mess and parts of his "dome piece" hung in to his eyes.

"Would that be a small or a large sir?" the bartender asked politely. He barely looked at him when he answered.

"Large," Gumball replied, and then looked back at me as he slowly said, "So very large,"

I chuckled at the Prince's odd behavior and turned away. He sat beside me and gulped down the drink and was about to order another before I interrupted him.

"Don't you think it's about time we get you back to the Candy Kingdom, your majesty?" I asked, reminding him of his duties. The next song started and Gumball let out a squeal of delight.

"Oh my glob! Marshall I love this song!" he exclaimed grabbing my hand pulling me to the over crowded dance floor. Gumball began to bounce around and I stood there watching him do so, smiling at how much fun he was having and seeming to have forgotten about Fionna. Sadly, the song came to an end and Gumball stopped jumping. He turned towards me and said in a quiet voice, a blush rising towards his already deliciously pink cheeks.

"You know Marshall, I never really noticed before now how nice your eyes are," his words were slightly slurred as he leaned closer to me. Not wanting to take advantage of the Prince in his drunken state, I chuckled and said:

"Okay Gumball, now we really must get you back home,"

He began to protest but I picked him up, putting him on my back, and floated above the crowd until we were outside in the night air. I began to fly higher, but instead of shouting out in terror like the Prince of the Candy Kingdom normally would,he had a very different reaction.

"WEEEEEE!" Gumball screamed in delight, and began to giggle. Suddenly, the Prince started to hiccup which only made him erupt in to another fit of giggles. Afraid the Gumwad would unravel his arms from around my neck in his moment of madness, I shifted him around so I was holding him bridal style.

Looking down at him, I swear I could feel my dead heart begin to beat. I looked away from him so he couldn't see that my face had suddenly become crimson as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. He leaned his head against my chest,and he let out a content sigh and yawned. The Candy Kingdom was becoming closer, so I slowed, wanting to spend more time with the Prince in my arms.

However, I couldn't keep him from his bed forever, so soon enough, we arrived at the Prince's balcony. I set him down on his unsteady feet, and guided him in to his room. The castle staff must have cleaned up pretty fast since everything looked back to normal, with only a few cracks above us. The Prince sat on his bed smiling at me with a tired look in his eyes. I turned away from him, but, he grabbed my arm and pulled me to sit with him on the bed.

He seemed a lot more like his usual self, with only a slight slur to his words as he spoke.

"Thank you Marshall, you've really helped me tonight," he grinned at me.

"Well anything to get his majesty feeling happy, any time Gummy," I chuckled as he giggled at the nickname. His giggles soon came to a rest as I looked in to his eyes, and he began to lean closer. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't do that to Gumball, for him to only regret it in the morning.

I smiled as I leaned away from him and told him to go to sleep. The Prince pouted but followed my instructions and he changed in to a familiar top.

"Wait, Gumball, you kept the shirt I gave you?" I asked, surprised.

"Well yeah," his cheeks reddened, "I wear it all the time," the Prince smiled shyly and climbed in to bed. Closing his eyes, he yawned.

"Bye Marshall, thanks for everything,"

"Anything for you Gummy Butt," I chuckled as his eyes opened. He raised an eyebrow at my previous comment. I sauntered over and kissed him on the forehead before I turned away from The Candy Prince and left.

* * *

**So there we have it :), please review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
